vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Suggestions
Use this page to request any characters you want to see in VGCW. If I like the idea I will try to get it. Try not to request characters with overly complicated designs. - Bazza When adding a suggestion do a ctrl + f for it beforehand. Also, please include a YouTube link with a intro theme (like their character theme from the game they're in)! Brand new wikia accounts have to be autoconfirmed (make at least 10 edits and be at least 4 days old) before being able to edit THIS page specifically. It's to prevent anonymous users from just signing up to bypass the lock. You can edit other pages, but not this one. Wikia accounts are universal so wiki accounts made on other wikis older than the waiting period can edit. Accepted Characters *Bayonetta- Bayonetta *Dracula - Castlevania *Geno - Super Mario RPG *Groose - The Legend of Zelda *Ivy Valentine - Soulcalibur *Kefka - Final Fantasy VI *Ringside Reporter - Rhythm Heaven Fever *Ryo Hazuki - Shenmue *Tingle - The Legend of Zelda Male A *Abobo - Double Dragon (Theme: Mission 5) *Abraham Lincoln - Real Life (Theme: Call to Muster and Battle Cry of Freedom) *Abe - Oddworld (Theme: Scrabania) *Ace - Space Ace (Theme: Space Ace- Theme (Energy)) *Adol Christin - Ys (Theme: Ys IV: Dawn of Ys - Theme of Adol 1993) *Agent G - The House of the Dead (Theme: Overkill ) *Agent J - Elite Beat Agents (Theme: Canned Heat) *Aladdin - Aladdin (Theme: A Friend Like Me or Prince Ali (Metal Cover)) *Alex Louis Armstrong - Full Metal Alchemist (Theme: Theme of Alex Louis Armstrong) for the Art of Wrestling has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations! *Altair - Assassin's Creed (Theme: Nothing is True: An Assassins Creed Song) *Andrew Hussie - MS Paint Adventures (Theme: Dance of Thorns or Everyday I'm Hussie-in) (This with victories) *Andrew Ryan - Bioshock (Theme: Welcome to Rapture) *Andy - Advance Wars (Theme: Advance Wars - Andy's Theme (Guitar Remix)) *Antoine Dodson - Real People (Theme: Bed Intruder song) *Apollo Justice - Ace Attorney (Theme: Apollo Justice - Cornered) (Maybe as a tag team partner for Phoenix?) *Arthur - Ghosts n' Goblins (Theme : MvC3 - Theme of Arthur) *Ash Williams - Housewares - Evil Dead/Army of Darkness (Theme: AoD theme {start at 00:30}) *Asura - Asura's Wrath (Theme: "From the New World" -4th Movement- or Furious) *Axel Stone - Streets of Rage (Theme: The Street of Rage) B *B.D. Joe - Crazy Taxi (Theme: All I Want) *Bane - Batman (Theme: Bane freestyle rap) *Bald Bull - Punch-Out‼ (Theme: Punch-Out‼ Wii: Bald Bull Theme) *Balrog - Street Fighter (Theme: Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo HD Remix - Sexy Trunks) *Bang Shishigami - BlazBlue (Theme: Bang The Nail With Your Hammer! or Gale or GALE II) *Banjo - Banjo-Kazooie (Theme : B-K Opening Theme) *Barry Burton - Resident Evil (Theme: N/A) *The Batter - OFF by Mortis Ghost (Theme: N/A) *Beat - Jet Set Radio Future (Theme: The Concept of Love) *Big Bo - Binary Domain (Theme: N/A) *Bill Rizer - Contra (Theme: Contra [Minibosses cover]) *The Black Baron - MadWorld/Anarchy Reigns (Theme: Look Pimpin! or Days of Old) *Bo "Tecmo Bo" Jackson- Tecmo Bowl/Real Life (Theme: Tecmo Bowl (Title Theme)) *Bobby Kotick - Real People (Theme: ACDC-Moneytalks) *Bomberman - Bomberman (Theme: OC Remix - Bomberfuzz) *Boogerman - Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure (Theme: Main Theme) *Booker DeWitt - Bioshock Infinite (Theme: Beast) *The Boss - Saints Row (Theme: Saints Row the Third Theme or Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out for a Hero) *Brock - Pokemon (Theme: Two Perfect Girls or Two Perfect Girls swing instrumental) *Brick - Borderlands (Theme: Ain't No Rest For the Wicked or Mad moxxi's underdome - bosswave) *Broly - Dragon Ball Z (Theme: Deeper) *"Buddy" the Alien - Another World/Out of this World (Theme: N/A) *Buzz Lightyear - Toy Story (Theme: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue!) C *Caleb - Blood (Theme: Dark Carnival) *Captain America - Marvel Comics (Theme: Star-Spangled Man) *Captain James T. Kirk - Star Trek (Theme: Star Trek Theme) *Captain John Price - Call of Duty (Theme: Modern Warfare 2 Taskforce 141 Theme)) *Captain Lou Albano - Real Life/Super Mario Bros Super Show (Theme: Do The Mario) *Captain Novolin- Captain Novolin (Theme: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAME8QTqOyg Captain Novolin Title Screen) *Captain Planet - Captain Planet (Theme: Captain Planet Credits/Theme Song) *Cave Johnson - Portal 2 (Theme: The Ambition Song or Reconstructing Science Remix) *Chad Warden- YouTube (Theme: We Fly High "Ballin" Jim Jones) *Chris Redfield - Resident Evil (Theme: Theme of Chris Redfield) *Chrom- Fire Emblem: Awakening (Theme: Main Theme- Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Chop Chop Master Onion - Parappa the Rapper (Theme: Romantic Love or I Am A Master and You) *Coach - Left 4 Dead (Theme: Left 4 Dead 2 Intro or Midnight Riders - One Bad Man) *Cody Travers - Final Fight (Theme: SSFIV - Cody's Theme) *Commander Shepard (Male) - Mass Effect (Theme: COMMANDER SHEPARD) *Conker the Squirrel - Conker's Bad Fur Day/Conker: Live and Reloaded (Theme: Conker the King) *Cortex - Crash Bandicoot (Theme: Crash 3 Final Boss or Dr. Neo Cortex Theme (Metal Remix)) *Crash Bandicoot - Crash Bandicoot (Theme: Crash Bandicoot: Warped - Title or Crash Bash Japanese Theme) *Cyborg Gai - Gao Gai Gar, Super Robot Wars (Theme: Gao Gai Gar Opening Theme) *Cyrus - The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard (Theme) D *Damon Gant - Ace Attorney (Theme: Swimming Anyone? ) *Dante Basco (Rufio, Rufioh etc) - Hook , Avatar, American Dragon, Homestuck? etc (Theme: The Ultimate War: Sword Fight or American Dragon Theme or Agni Kai ) (extra: if Hussie got in then potential tag partner) *Dark Link (Theme: Zelda II (NES) - Dark Link Battle Theme) *Deadpool - Marvel (Theme: Deadpool's Theme MvC3) *Death- Castlevania (Theme: Evil's Symphonic's Poem) *Demi-Fiend - Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne (Theme: World Map -Last Area-) *Devil Jin - Tekken (Theme: Tekken 5 - Antares (With possible "Fear The Wrath Of God" line lead-in) *Dick Gumshoe - Ace Attorney (Theme: Gumshoe Theme from Ace Attorney Investigations) *Dig Dug/Hori Taizo - Dig Dug (Theme: Namco X Capcom - Dig Dug 2) *Dikembe Mutombo - Real People (Theme: Dikembe Mutombo's 4 1/2 Weeks to Save the World Theme Song or Week 4.5 Mid-Boss Theme) *Dio - Virtue's Last Reward (Theme: 2nd half of Virtue's Last Rewardor Pantry) *Dio Brando - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Theme: DIO BRANDO's Theme) *Dirk the Daring - Dragon's Lair (Theme: Dragon's Lair Metal Remix) (start at 1:00) *Doc Louis - Punch-Out‼ (Theme: Doc Louis's Punch-Out‼ Theme) *Doomguy - Doom (Theme: At Doom's Gate or Running From Evil) *Dovahkiin - The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim (Theme: Skyrim Theme) *Dr Doak - Goldeneye 64 (Theme: Facility) E *Earthworm Jim - Earthworm Jim (Theme: New Junk City (Groovy Junk)) *Eddie Riggs - Brütal Legend (Theme: The Metal - Tenacious D or Deadly Sinners - 3 Inches of Blood) *Eddie Wachowski - SSX (Theme: Screw Up or Gin and Sin) *Eleventh Doctor - Doctor Who (Theme: Doctor Who Theme Tune 2012 Rock Mix Extended) *Emmet Graves- Starhawk (Theme: Emmet's Theme) *Eric Sparrow - Tony Hawk's Underground (Theme: The Herbaliser - It Ain't Nuttin' ) *Etemon - Digimon (Theme: Etemon's Love Serenade) F *Faust/Dr. Baldhead - Guilty Gear (Theme: The Original) *Fawful - Mario and Luigi (Theme: Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Fawful's Theme) *Fei Fong Wong - Xenogears (Theme: Stage of Death - Battle Theme) *50 Cent - 50 Cent: Bulletproof / 50 Cent: Blood on the Sand (Theme: In Da Club) *Flint - Mother 3 (Theme: N/A) *Football Manager Guy - LMA Manager 2007 (Theme Hands Open - Snow Patrol) *Forrest Kaysen - Deadly Premonition (Theme: Big Red Kaysen) *Fox McCloud - Star Fox (Theme: Star Fox 64 SSBB Remix) *Francis - Left 4 Dead ( Theme: Francis Hates Everything) *Francis York Morgan - Deadly Premonition (Theme: Life is Beautiful or FBI Special Agent) *Frank West - Dead Rising (Theme: Adam The Clown Theme or His Name's Frank or Gone Guru) G *Gal-O Sengen - (Theme: Gal-O Sengen) *Geese Howard - Fatal Fury (Theme: Theme of Geese Howard) *Gene - God Hand (Theme: God Hand - End Credits) *Geralt of Rivia - The Witcher (Theme: Assassins of Kings ) *Ghirahim - The Legend of Zelda (Theme: Ghirahim's Theme) *Gillian Seed - Snatcher (Theme: One night in Neo Kobe city ) *Giovanni - Pokemon (Theme: Pokemon Live - It Will All Be Mine!) *Glass Joe - Punch-Out‼ (Theme: Punch-Out‼ Wii: Glass Joe's Theme) *Godot - Ace Attorney (Theme: Fragrance of Dark Coffee) *Goemon - Mystical Ninja (Theme: Theme of Mystical Ninja) *Gold A.K.A Ethan - Pokemon Gold/Silver (Theme: Tin Tower | Metal Remix) *Gordon Freeman - Half-Life (Theme: Gordon Freeman Saved my Life) *Goro Majima - Yakuza (Theme: Get to the Top ) *Grahf - Xenogears (Theme: Grahf: Emperor of Darkness) *Gray Fox - Metal Gear Solid (Theme: The Best is Yet To Comeor His theme or Wrong) *Green Ranger-Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Theme: Go Green Ranger Go!) *Guybrush Threepwood - Monkey Island (Theme: The Secret of Monkey Island Theme) H *Hakan - Super Street Fighter 4 (Theme: Hakan's Theme OCRemix) *Han Solo - Star Wars (Theme: I'm Han Solo) *Harry Potter - Harry Potter (Theme: Harry Potter Theme Remix Remake) *Hazama/Terumi - BlazBlue (Theme: Gluttony Fang) *Heavy Weapons Guy - Team Fortress 2 (Theme: Team Fortress 2 Theme) *Heihachi Mishima - Tekken (Theme: Tekken 2- As Bald As) *Hella Jeff - Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff (Theme: The SBaHJ Theme) *Hercules - Cheetahmen / Action 52 (Theme: Cheetahmen Theme (90's Techno Remix) ) *Homer Simpson - The Simpsons (Theme: Main Title Theme) *Hideo Kojima - Real People (Theme: Metal Gear Solid 2 - Main Theme) *Hisao Nakai - Katawa Shoujo (Theme: Black Spartacus Heart Attack Machine) I *Id - Xenogears (Theme: Boss Battle Theme or Id's Theme) *Ike Greil - Fire Emblem (Theme: Radiant Dawn - Eternal Bond) *I.M. Meen - I.M. Meen (Theme: I.M. Crazy) *Inspector Cabanela - Ghost Trick (Theme: Cabanela ~ A White Lovely Lanky Man) *Isaac - The Binding of Isaac (Theme: Sacrificial) *Isaac Clark- Dead Space (Theme: Dead Space 2 Credits) J *Jack - Harvest Moon series (Theme: Opening) *Jack Cayman - MadWorld/Anarchy Reigns (Theme: It's A Mad World or Sound the Alarm) *Jack Skellington - Nightmare Before Christmas (Theme: This Is Halloween) *Jack Sparrow - Pirates of the Caribbean (Theme: I've Got A Jar of Dirt!) *Jacket - Hotline Miami (Theme: Hydrogen or Miami Disco) *Jackie Chan - Jackie Chan: Fists of Fire (Theme: Jackie Chan:FoF - Main Theme) *Jak - Jak & Daxter (Theme: Jak 3 End Theme) *James (or The Flaming Moltres) - Pokemon (Theme: Double Trouble or Team Rocket Motto) *James Bond - GoldenEye (Theme: Goldeneye Theme) *James McCloud - F-Zero (Theme: F-Zero GX - James McCloud's Pilot Theme) *JC Denton - Deus Ex (Theme: Deus Ex Title) *Jean-Luc Picard - Star Trek: The Next Generation (Theme: The Picard Song) *Jecht - Final Fantasy X (Theme: Final Fantasy X - Final Boss Theme) *Jeff Gerstmann - Real People (Theme: Rap Man - Bitch Get Hunked or Midnight Brown - Cop Knife) *J.J. Abrams- Real People/Gaben's New Best Friend (Theme: Cool Guys Don't Look At Explosions) *John Dudebro - Dudebro: My Shit Is Fucked Up So I Got to Shoot/Slice You II: It’s Straight-Up Dawg Time (Theme: Dudebro II Theme) *John Marston - Red Dead Redemption (Theme: Triggernometry or Johnny Cash- Empire of Dirt) *John Romero - Real Person (Theme: Daikatana E1A with reversed Doom 2 Icon of Sin soundclip as a lead-in) *Johnny Bravo - Cartoon Network (Theme: Johnny Bravo Theme) *Johnny Cage - Mortal Kombat (Theme: Prepare Yourself ) *Johnny Gat - Saints Row (Theme: Kanye West - Power or Saints Row The Third Menu Music) *The Joker/Titan Joker - Batman: Arkham Asylum (Theme: Joker Theme - Batman: TAS) *Jotaro Kujo - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Theme: Theme of Jotaro Kujo - Nanjo/Night Studio Doujin Cover) K *K' - King of Fighters (Theme: Theme of K' team) *Kamina - Gurren Lagann (Theme: Libera Me From Hell/Ten wo Tsuke) *Kanji Tatsumi - Persona 4 (Theme: Pure-Hearted Beast) *Kaz Hirai - Playstation 3 (Theme: 599 US Dollars) *Keith Apicary (In his wrestleing pants) - Real People (Theme: Neo Geo Song) *Kenji - Katawa Shoujo (Theme: Out of the Loop) *Kenshiro - Fist of the North Star/Hokuto no Ken (Theme: Ai Wo Torimodose) *Kevin Mask - Kinnikuman Nisei (Theme: N/A) *The Kid - Bastion (Theme: Spike on a Rail) *The Kid - I Wanna Be the Guy (Theme: Guilty Gear Isuka - Home Sweet Grave) *Killbane - Saints Row (Theme: Killbane and the Syndicate) *King - Tekken (Theme: Street Fighter X Tekken - King's Theme (Beyond the Legendary Mask) Or Tekken Tag Tournament - King's Theme) *King Dedede - Kirby (Theme: Dedede's Theme, Kirby's Deamland 3) *King Hippo - Punch-Out‼ (Theme: Punch-Out‼ Wii Minor Circuit Title Match) *King Of All Cosmos - Katamari Damacy (Theme: Katamari On The Swing) *Kinnikuman - Kinnikuman(Also known as Ultimate Muscle to English speakers) (Theme: Kinnikuman! Go Fight!) *KIREEK - Phantasy Star Online (Theme: Tricktrack or Pioneer 2) *Knuckles The Echidna - Sonic The Hedgehog (Theme: Sonic 3 - Mini Boss or Unknown from ME) L *L Block - Tetris (Theme: Techno Tetris) *Lee Everett - The Walking Dead (Theme: Take Us Back or Armed With Death) *LethalFrag - Real person/ Twitch personality (Theme: The Binding of Isaac-$4cR1f1c14|_ or Super Meat Boy- Dr Fetus' Castle or FTL - 24 Rockmen (Battle)) *Lester Knight Chaykin - Another World/Out of this World (Theme: N/A) *Lloyd Irving - Tales of Symphonia ( Theme: Fatalize or Law of Battle) *Louis - Left 4 Dead (Theme: Grabbin Pills) *Lu Bu - Dynasty Warriors (Theme: N/A) *Lucas - Mother (Theme: Mother 3 - Love Theme (Brawl Remix)) *Luffy - One Piece / None Piece (Theme: One Piece Rap or We Are!) M *Machoke - Pokemon (Theme: Battle! Vs. Wild Pokemon- Pokemon Reorchestrated) *Magus - Chrono Trigger (Theme: Battle With Magus) *Magneto - X-men games (Theme: Gravity Squeeze) *Matador - Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne (Theme: TALK) *Mattias Nilsson - Mercenaries 2 (Theme: mercenaries 2 song - oh no you didn't) *Markus "Notch" Persson - Minecraft (Theme: Dog by C418) *Marth - Fire Emblem (Theme: Fire Emblem Theme) *Mask de Smith - Killer 7 (Theme: Rave On) *Master Chief - Halo (Theme: Halo 2 Theme) *Max Force - NARC (Theme: N/A) *Mega Man X - Megaman X (Theme: MegaMan X2 - Opening Stage (U-GEN Remix)) *Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Theme: The Ghetto) *Mike Dawson - Darkseed/Real Life (Theme: Carnival) *Miles Edgeworth - Ace Attorney (Theme: Ace Attorney Investigations - Objection or Miles Edgeworth - Great Revival) *Minato Arisato (Persona 3 Protag) - Persona (Theme: Mass Destruction) *Miror B - Pokemon XD (Theme: Pokemon XD:Gale of Darkness - Miror B Theme) *Morshu - Link: Faces of Evil (Theme: Morshu's Zelda song) *Mr. Bones - Roller Coaster Tycoon 2/Mr. Bones' Wild Ride (Theme: Spooky Scary Skeletons) *Mr. Caffeine - Real People (Theme: This Remix) *Mr. Foster - Killing Floor (Theme: Loadsamoney) *Musashi - Brave Fencer Musashi (Theme: The Musashi Legend) N * Nathan "Rad" Spencer - Bionic Commando: Rearmed (Theme: Powerplant or Bionic Commando Main Theme) * The Nameless One - Planescape Torment (Theme: Nameless One Theme) *Nathan Drake - Uncharted (Theme: Nate's Theme or No Gaems!) *Needles Kane(Sweet Tooth) - Twisted Metal (Theme: Twisted Metal - Main Theme) *Nester - Nintendo Power mascot (Theme: Nester's Funky Bowling) O *Olimar - Pikmin (Theme: Titan Dweevil) *Otacon - Metal Gear Solid (Theme: Metal Gear Solid 2 Theme) P *Paul Phoenix - Tekken (Theme: Tekken 3 Opening Theme (Namco X Capcom Edit)) *PaRappa - PaRappa The Rapper (Theme: Chop Chop Master Onion or Say I Gotta Believe!) *Pepsiman - Pepsiman (Theme: Pepsi Man's Theme or Pepsiman's Theme (Original Commercial Version) ) *Pikaman - Pokemon/Super Smash Bros. Brawl hack (Theme: Super Smash Bros. Melee - Poke Floats Stage) *Pit - Kid Icarus (Theme: Kid Icarus - Underworld (Brawl Remix) or The Return of Palutena) *Porky Minch - Mother (Theme: His Highness's Theme) *The Postal Dude - Postal (Theme: Postal 2 - Uncle Dave's Room) *Potemkin - Guilty Gear (Theme: Guilty Gear X2 OST - Burly Heart) *The Prince - Prince of Persia (Theme: Sands of Time theme) *Prince Adam - He-Man: Power of Grayskull (Theme: 4 Non Blondes - What's Up or HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA) *Professor Layton - Professor Layton (Theme: Professor Layton's Theme) *Professor Oak (or "Dr. O") - Pokemon (Theme: Prof. Oak's Theme) *Psycho Mantis - Metal Gear Solid (Theme: Metal Gear Solid- Mantis Hymn ) Q *Quote - Cave Story (Theme: N/A) R *Ragna The Bloodedge - BlazBlue (Theme: Rebellion or Nightmare Fiction) *Raiden - Metal Gear Solid/Metal Gear Rising (Theme: Depeche Mode - Wrong or Metal Gear Rising OST - The War Still Rages Within) *Rance - Rance Series (Theme: My Glorious Days) *Rash - Battletoads (Theme: Battletoads Theme) *Rätsel Feinschmecker/Elzam V. Branstein - Super Robot Wars (Theme: Trombe!) *Rawk Hawk - Paper Mario (Theme: Rawk Hawk Battle) *Rayman[like this] - ''(Theme: Land of the Livid Dead or Sky High in Bongo Hills) *Raziel - Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (Theme: Raziel's Clan Territory) *Recoome - Dragon Ball Z (Theme: Ginyu Force Theme or Evil Horde - Hangarmageddon) *The referee - WWE '13 (Theme: N/A) *Reggie Fils-Aime - Real People (Theme: When I'm the Regginator.) *Relius Clover - BlazBlue (Theme: Plastic Night) *Revolver Ocelot - Metal Gear Solid (Theme: Ocelots Battle Theme) *Reyn - Xenoblade Chronicles (Theme: You Will Know Our Names) *Richter Belmont - Castlevania series (Theme: Castlevania SotN Prologue) * Rick Taylor - Splatterhouse (Theme: Sento Nel Core) * Richard Garriot as Lord British - Creator of Ultima Series (Theme: Magic Carpet ) *Rico Rodriguez - Just Cause (Theme: Just Cause 2 Main Menu Theme) *Rocky Balboa - Rocky films (Theme: Gonna Fly Now) *Ron Paul - Real People (Theme: Pokemon Season One Parody - Ron Paul/Dream is Collapsing - Inception OST) *Rorschach-Watchmen (Theme: Sound of Silence) *Ryan Davis - Real People (Theme: Buckner and Garcia - Found Me The Bomb or Saints Row vs Bombcast Theme) *Ryu - Street Fighter (Theme: Ryu's Theme, Metal version. From IWBTB) *Ryu Hayabusa - Ninja Gaiden (Theme: Ninja Gaiden - Act 4-2 (Metal Remix)) S *Sagat - Street Fighter series (Theme: Mazedude - Sagat's Moonbike OC Remix) *Sanger Zonvolt - Super Robot Wars (Theme: The Sword That Cleaves Evil) *Scott Pilgrim - Scott Pilgrim vs. The World The Game (Theme: Rock Club) *Sam "Serious" Stone - Serious Sam series (Theme: Hero Instrumental) *Sam the Dog - Sam & Max (Theme - TV Theme *Security Guard B - WWE '13 (Theme: N/A) *Senator Armstrong - Metal Gear Rising Revengeance (Theme: It Has to Be This Wayor Collective Consciousness) *Shaquille O'Neal - Real life, and more importantly, ''Shaq Fu ''(Theme: Shaq Fu SNES Title Music) *Shigeru Miyamoto - Real Life (Theme: The History of Nintendo) *Shrek - Shrek (Theme: All-Star) *Sho Minamimoto - The World Ends With You (Theme: Someday) *Sir Shmoopy of Awesometon - Unforgotten Realms (Theme: Unforgotten Realms Season 1 Theme Song (Instrumental)) *Sketch Turner - Comix Zone (Theme: Comix Zone Theme Music (Remake)) *Skullomania - Street Fighter EX (Theme: Skullomania Theme) *Slippy Toad - Star Fox 64 (Theme: Star Fox) *Snake - 9 Hours 9 Persons 9 Doors (Theme: Unary Game (starts loud, headphones beware) or Quietus) *SogeKing - One Piece (SogeKing Theme Song) *Solaire of Astora - Dark Souls (Theme: Can You Feel The Sunshine?) *Solidus Snake - Metal Gear Solid 2 (Theme: I Am A Real American) *Son Goku - Dragon Ball (Theme: Dragonball Z Japanese Theme) *Son Goku (Super Saiyan 3) - Dragon Ball Z (Theme: SSJ3 Power Up) *Sora - Kingdom Hearts (Theme: Sora's Theme) *Noah "Spoony" Antwiler - Real People (Theme: Break Me with possible lead-in Wrestle Wrestle Theme) *Squall Leonhart - Final Fantasy 8 (Theme: FF8 - Liberi Fatali) *Spider-Man - Marvel (Theme: Spider-Man Theme Song: 1960s) *The Spy - Team Fortress 2 (Theme: Team Fortress 2 - Right Behind You) *Stanley Ipkiss - The Mask (Theme: Cuban Pete or Hey Pachuco) *Starman- NES ''Pro Wrestling ''(Theme: Pro Wrestling Game Theme) *Steve - Minecraft (Theme: Minecraft Style or MysteryGuitarMan - Minecraft Son) *Steve Ballmer - Real People (Theme: Developers!) *Strong Bad - Homestar Runner (Theme:You Can't Handle My Style or Trogdor the Burninator) *Sub-Zero - Mortal Kombat (Theme: Ninja Warrior) *Super Macho Man - Punch-Out‼ (Theme: Punch-Out‼ Wii: Super Macho Man's Theme) T *Terry Bogard - King of Fighters (Theme: KOF '94 - Team Italy Theme) *Terry Crews - Real People (Theme: Old Spice ODOR BLOCKER ft.Terry Crews - PANDORA MIX -) *The Tick- The Tick (Theme: 1994 Opening Theme) *Thomas - Kung Fu for the NES (Theme: Stage Theme) *Thrall - Warcraft (Theme: Welcome to Orgrimmar or The World Reborn) *Thurman Thoms - Tecmo Bowl (Theme: Super Bowl End Scene / Credits) *THQ Man - WCW/nWo Revenge (Theme: MGR:R Battle Track F, fits him perfectly) *TinTin- Adventures of TinTin (Theme: Adventures of TinTin theme) *Todd- Pokemon Snap (Theme: Rainbow Cloud theme) *Tomba- Tomba! (Theme: Tomba Opening: Paradise) *Tommy Vercetti - Grand Theft Auto (Theme: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Theme or I Ran (So Far Away)) *Mr. Torgue - ''Borderlands 2: Mister Torgue's Campaign of Carnage (Theme: Borderlands 2: MTCoC - The Forge Fight Theme/Music) *Tony Hawk - Real People (Theme: Superman) *Tony Kornheiser - Real People (Theme: Tell Me Why ) *Travis Touchdown - No More Heroes (N.M.H.) *Tron - Tron (Theme: Tron Legacy End Credits) *Tyler Durden - Fight Club (Theme: This Is Your Life) (yes there is a fight club game look it up) U *U-1 - Gitaroo Man (Theme: Resurrection) *Ulillillia - Real People (Theme: Fuck Wit Uli) V *Vaas Montenegro - Far Cry 3 (Theme: Paper Planes) *Vault Boy - Fallout (Theme: Butcher Pete) *Vergil/Vorgil - Devil May Cry 3/DmC (Theme: UMvC3: Vergil's Theme ) *Viewtiful Joe - Viewtiful Joe (Theme: MvC3 Viewitful Joe Theme) *Vinceborg 2050 - Charles Barkley's Shut up and Jam! Gaiden (Theme: Blue Dragon - Eternity) *Vincent Valentine - Final Fantasy 7 (Theme: Final Fantasy VII OST - The Nightmare's Beginning - Vincent's Theme ) *Vincent Brooks - Catherine (Theme: Battle On Stage) *Vyse - Skies of Arcadia (Theme: Vyse's Theme, Vyse's Theme (S&ASR:T version), or Rogue's Landing intro Theme) W *William Blazkowitz - Wolfenstein 3D (Theme: Get Them Before They Get You) *William Shatner - Real people (Theme: Common People (Shatner Verson) or Bohemian Rhapsody (Shatner version)) *Will Wright - Real Person (Theme: Sim City 2000 intro) *Will Smith - The Fresh Prince Of Bel Air (Theme: Fresh Prince of Bel Air - THEME SONG ) *Wolf O'Donnell - Star Fox (Theme: Star Wolf Theme [Metal Version 2.0) *Wrestler - Rhythm Heaven Fever (Theme: Ringside) X *No X's :( Y *Yevgeny Borisvitch Volgin - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (Theme: Clash With Evil Personified) *Yosuke Hanamura - Persona (Possible Tag Team with Yu) (Theme: The Hero from Junes -Electro Mix-) *Yu Narukami - Persona (Theme: Reach Out To The Truth) *Yuri Hyuga - Shadow Hearts (Theme: Near Death Experience) Z *Zero - Mega Man X (Theme: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Zero's Theme Or Mega Man X - Zero) *Yahtzee "Zero Punctuation" Croshaw - Real People (Theme: Zero Punctuation Theme) *Zoidberg - Futurama (Theme: Futurama Theme) *ZUBAZ - Street Fighter? (Theme: Killer Instinct Gold Music - Character Selection) can you feel the storm? Its coming Female A *Aigis - Persona 3 (Theme: Aigis' Theme ) *Alis Landale - Phantasy Star (Theme: Planet Palma) *Anna - Fire Emblem franchise (Theme: Anna's Shop Theme) *Anna Navarre - Deus Ex (Theme: Enemy Within Combat or something better?) *April O'Neil - TMNT (Theme: TMNT Arcade remix) *Aqua - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep (Theme: Aqua's Theme or Future Masters) *Asuka Langley Soryu/Shikinami - Neon Genesis Evangelion (Theme: The Red Ambassadress) *Aya Brea - Parasite Eve (Theme: Primal Eyes) *Ayla - Chrono Trigger (Theme: Ayla's Theme) B *Bridget - Guilty Gear (Theme: A Simple Life) C *Captain Janeway- Star Trek Voyager (Theme: Voyager Theme) *Captain Syrup - Warioland (Theme: Captain Syrup's Shop) *Cate Archer - No One Lives Forever (Theme: No One Lives Forever Theme) *Catherine - Catherine (Theme: Catherine - Yo) *Cerabella - Skullgirls (Theme: Cerabella's Theme *Chel-Road to El Dorado (Theme: Chel Dorado) *Chell - Portal (Theme: Still Alive or Science is Fun) *Chie Satonaka - Persona 4 (Theme: Like the Dragon) *Cirno - Touhou games. (Theme: N/A) *Claire Redfield - Resident Evil (Theme: Credit Line of Whole Staff) *Clementine - The Walking Dead (Theme: The Best I Can - Miracle of Sound) *Coco Bandicoot - Crash Bandicoot (Theme: Wrath of Cortex - Tsunami) *Commander Shepard (Female) - Mass Effect (Theme: COMMANDER SHEPARD) *Curly Brace - Cave Story (Theme: Running Hell) D *The Dark Queen - Battletoads (Theme: Battletoads SNES - Dark Queen Battle or Battletoads Arcade - Dark Queen's Battleship) *Devil Zukin - Dance Dance Revolution - (Theme: MAXX Unlimited) *Dora Sullivan - Rock Band (Theme: Baby Got Back (JoCo version)) E *Elite Beat Divas - Elite Beat Agents (Theme: Jumpin' Jack Flash (EBA version)) *Elizabeth - Bioshock Infinite (Theme: Beast - Nico Vega ) *Elly Van Houten - Xenogears (Theme: Knight of Fire - Boss Battle Theme) *Ema Skye - Ace Attorney (Theme: Turnabout Sister's Theme 2005) F *Faith - Mirror's Edge (Theme: the other Still Alive) *Franziska von Karma - Phoenix Wright (Theme: Theme: Great Revival ~ Franziska von Karma) G *Gum - Jet Grind/Set Radio (Theme: The Concept of Love) H *Hitomi - Dead or Alive (Theme: Turn on the Lights) I *No I's anymore :( J *Jade - Beyond Good and Evil (Theme: Ballad of Hyllis or Dancing with Domz) *Jeane - No More Heroes (Theme: Rocket Surgeon) *Jill - Drill Dozer (Theme: N/A) *Joanna Dark - Perfect Dark (Theme: End Credits) *Juliet Starling - Lollipop Chainsaw (Theme: Cherry Bomb) *Jynx - Pokemon (Theme: N/A) K *Katherine - Catherine (Theme: Catherine - Yo) *Kaine - NieR (Theme: Kaine - Escape) L *Leaf (AKA Green/Blue (JP/EN)) - Pokemon Fire Red/Leaf Green (Theme: Pokemon FR/LG: Trainer Appears! (Girl version)) *Leona Heidern- King of Fighters (Theme: KOF '96: Rumbling in the City (Arranged) ) *Lizzie - Rampage (Theme - Godzilla) *Lucca - Chrono Trigger (Theme: Lucca's Theme) M *Madoka Kaname - Puella Magi Madoka Magica (Theme: Ante Up Madoka - ForeverPandering) *Mai Shiranui- SNK (Theme: FF2/FFS Mai Shiranui theme) *Maka Albarn - Soul Eater (Theme: Paper Moon) *Makoto - Street Fighter ( Theme: Makoto Stage - Spunky - Street Fighter 3: 3rd Strike OST) *Mama - Cooking Mama (Theme: Cooking Mama 2 - Ragtime Cooking) *Marge Simpson - The Simpsons (Theme: Main Title Theme) *Marina Liteyears - Mischief Makers (Theme: Mischief Makers Intro) *Maya Fey - Ace Attorney (Theme: Turnabout Sisters) *Miranda Lawson - Mass Effect (Theme: Baby Got Back) *Misty - Pokemon (Theme: Pokemon Red and Blue Gym Leader Battle Music) *Mona - WarioWare, inc (Theme: Mona Pizza's Song - SSBB) entrance must be on a motorcycle *Ms. Fortune - Skullgirls (Theme: Ms. Fortune's Theme) N *Nei - Phantasy Star 2 (Theme: Phantasy Star 2 - Place of Death) *Nina Williams - Tekken (Theme: Tekken 3 - Nina's Theme) *Nurse Joy - Pokemon (Theme: SSBB - Pokemon Center Theme) O *Ophelia - Brütal Legend (Theme: Mr. Crowley) *Orta - Panzer Dragoon Orta (Theme: Panzer Dragoon Orta: Altered Genos) P *Pan - Dragonball GT - (Theme: Dragonball GT Theme) *Princess Daisy - Mario (Theme: Daisy's Theme) *Princess Daphne - Dragon's Lair (Theme: N/A) Q *Quorra - Tron Legacy (Theme: Derezzed) R *Ramona Flowers - Scott Pilgrim vs. The World The Game (Theme: Scott Pilgrim Anthem) *Rei Ayanami - Neon Genesis Evangelion (Theme: A Cruel Angel Thesis) *Rico Tyrell/Red Ring Rico - Phantasy Star Online (Theme: PSO - Can Still See the Light) *Rikku - Final Fantast X/X-2 (Theme: Rikku's Theme *Rise Kujikawa - Persona 4 (Theme: True Story) *Roll - Mega Man (Theme: Kaze yo Tsutaete) S *Sakura Kasugano - Street Fighter (Theme: Street Fighter IV - Sakura's Theme) *Selvaria Bles - Valkyria Chronicles (Theme: Valkyria's Awakening) *Shanoa - Castlevania (Theme: Ebony Wings) *She-Hulk - Marvel/Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 (Theme: Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of She-Hulk) *Shaundi - Saints Row (Theme: Saints Row the Third Garage Music) *Squirrel Girl - Marvel (Theme: Great Lakes Avengers) *Sylvia - Viewtiful Joe (Theme: N/A) T *Table-san (as seen here) - VGCW (Theme: Hare Hare Yukai (Needed something that sounded like generic anime music)) *Terezi Pyrope - Homestuck (Theme: Terezi Owns) (Fancy Footwork on victories) *Tina Armstrong - Dead or Alive (Theme: Dead Or Alive 3 - True Beauty) *Tiny Kong - Donkey Kong 64 (Theme: N/A) *Toko Fukawa/Genocider Syo - Dangan Ronpa (Theme: N/A) *Triss Merigold - The Witcher (Theme: Ladybug) *Tron Bonne - Mega Man Legends/Marvel VS Capcom 3 (Theme: Theme of Tron Bonne) U *Ulala - Space Channel 5 (Theme: Introducing Ulala or Space Channel 5 Theme - Mexican Flyer) V *Vanessa - King of Fighters (Theme: KD-0084 (Hero Team)) *Vela - Jet Force Gemini (Theme: Opening Theme) *Videl - Dragon Ball Z (Theme: N/A) *Vriska Serket- Homestuck (Theme: MeGaLoVania) W *The Witch - Left 4 Dead (Theme: Witch Theme) X *Xion - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Theme: Xion's Theme) Y *Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu - The World Ends With You (Theme: Calling) *Yuna - Final Fantasy X (Theme: Final Fantasy X-2 - Real Emotion) Z *Zoey - Left 4 Dead (Theme: Grounds For Divorce) Category:Community